warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kavat Genetic Code
Kavat Genetic Codes are a resource required for the incubation of a Kavat in the Orbiter's Incubator. Acquisition Kavat Genetic Codes can be earned when scanning Feral Kavats at a 15.0% chance. Alternatively, they can be bought for in the Market or with the Kavat Starter Kit for . Bought separately, you will require to purchase the 10 required to start the incubation process. As of , 5x Kavat Genetic Code will appear as an alert reward. Notes *Resource Boosters do not increase the amount of codes obtained from a scan. *The 15% chance is actually the chance that a Feral Kavat will spawn containing a genetic code, as a result, each person in the squad will get a genetic code from the same Feral Kavat. Likewise, if a Feral Kavat does not contain a genetic code, no one in the squad will be able to receive a genetic code. Gathering Tips *During the second portion of the Sands of Inaros quest up to 50 Feral Kavats will spawn, yielding around 5-10 Genetic Codes. *Orokin Derelict Survival has a number of Feral Kavat that spawn alongside infested enemies for the first 10 minutes of the mission. *Do missions as a full Cell. The number of NPCs that spawn in a mission increases as the number of participating players does. This includes wild creatures such as Feral Kavats. *Consider using the Synthesis Scanner rather than the Codex Scanner, as you can upgrade the Synthesis Scanner with the Vector-Thread and Cross-Matrix widgets to respectively scan faster, or get a chance of gaining an additional genetic code from a successful scan. *Remove any weapons or attack Precepts from Sentinels, as they will attack Kavats with impunity, possibly killing them in the process. For this reason, avoid bringing along Kubrows or Kavats as they will not stand down and continue attacking Feral Kavats. *Helios' and Atlas' can be used to acquire Genetic Codes, but only if the Feral Kavat's Codex entry has not been fully researched. *The Heliocor can easily collect Kavat Genetic Codes with its Codex scanning mechanic, though bear in mind that it will not take into account the Cross-Matrix Widget if you have it installed. *It is recommended to use Warframe abilities that are capable of immobilizing or incapacitating both the Feral Kavats and enemies they may be fighting, in order to both protect the Kavats from damage, and make it easier to scan them: **Limbo's Stasis can stop Kavat from moving altogether. With a high enough Ability Range, Cataclysm can cover the entire room making finding and scanning Kavat much easier. Rift Surge also marks affected enemies with the caster's energy color, making cloaked Kavats easier to spot. **With a high enough Ability Range and reasonable Ability Duration, Vauban's Bastille (along with the Augment) and Rhino's Rhino Stomp are some of the best choices for locking down entire rooms to safely acquire Genetic Codes. Be wary of their high energy costs however, and plan accordingly. **Ivara's Sleep Arrows & Equinox's Rest both allow you to incapacitate both Feral Kavats and surrounding enemies. Both abilities also mark affected enemies with the caster's energy color (though this more noticeable with Rest), making cloaked Kavats easier to spot. **Inaros' Dessication can be used to incapacitate groups of Feral Kavats and other enemies. However, it only blinds units that are facing you, and its damage over time may be enough to finish off weakened Kavats. Alternatively, Devour can be used to safely lock-down an individual Kavat. **With enough Ability Duration, Nidus' Parasitic Link can be used to lock down one Kavat without fear of it running off or taking too much damage. Be wary of taking damage while linked however, as damage is transferred to the Kavat and can kill it if its health is low enough. **Titania's Spellbind and Lantern can be used to immobilize Feral Kavats and also enemies, in the case of Spellbind, aiding in easy scans. Be wary of killing the Kavat however, upon deactivation of Lantern once its cast. **Although it immobilizes them, Feral Kavats impaled by Nezha's Divine Spears are ragdolled as opposed to simply being knocked down, making it impossible to scan them until Divine Spears expires. **Harrow's Condemn can be used to immobilize Feral Kavats and enemies. **Excalibur's Radial Blind can also be used to immobilize Feral Kavats and enemies. **Trinity's Well Of Life is a good choice for immobilizing weakened Feral Kavats as it will also buff their health. It can however, only hold one Feral Kavat per Trinity and cannot be used again till its duration is over or the Kavat is killed. Category:Resources Category:Kavat Category:Update 19